Patriot Earth
Patriot Earth is the world of Metal Gear Solid. This world is eligible to have other high military video game canons fused with it. It was introduced to the board during the Terra Stabilization arc. Background Much of Patriot Earth's pre-multiverse history revolves around its various Private Military Companies (PMCs) and the world's state of constant war and arms escalation. The use of nanomachines and large walker-type assault vehicles called Metal Gear are the most prolific and unique to the world. During the Cold War in 1964, where a CIA agent, codenamed "Naked Snake", is sent to the jungles of Tselinoyarsk, in the USSR. Aided over radio by Major Zero, Para-Medic, and his former mentor The Boss, his mission is to rescue a defecting Soviet scientist named Sokolov who is secretly developing an advanced nuclear-equipped tank called the "Shagohod". The mission goes smoothly until The Boss defects and provides her new benefactor, Colonel Volgin, with two Davy Crockett miniature nuclear shells. Sokolov is captured by Cobra Unit and Snake is heavily injured and thrown off a bridge by The Boss, allowing Volgin and his cohorts to escape with Sokolov. Volgin detonates one of the nuclear shells to cover up its theft, which is subsequently blamed on The Boss. Having detected the U.S. aircraft which deployed Snake flying over Soviet soil, the Soviet Union declares the United States responsible for the nuclear attack, tipping both nations to the edge of a nuclear war. In a secret conference between U.S. President Lyndon Johnson and Soviet Premier Nikita Khrushchev, a deal is hatched to prove the U.S.'s innocence and restore peace. The United States agrees to stop Volgin's renegade faction, destroy the stolen Shagohod and eliminate the American defector, The Boss. A week after being rescued from the region, Snake is redeployed into the Soviet jungle as part of "Operation: Snake Eater", to fulfill the United States' promises. During the mission, he gains the assistance of another American defector, ex-NSA agent EVA, who defected a few years earlier (though he is informed he would be helped by ADAM, who defected with her). Snake continues his mission, destroying the facility and the Shagohod tank, while engaging Volgin, who is killed by a bolt of lightning during the battle. Snake and EVA travel to a lake, where a WIG ground effect vehicle is hidden. Before they use it to escape the region, Snake confronts his old mentor, The Boss, whom he must kill to complete his mission. After an emotional battle, Snake overcomes his feelings and defeats her. He and EVA escape to Alaska, and spend the night together. During the night, EVA disappears, and leaves behind a tape revealing herself to be a Chinese spy sent to steal the Philosopher's Legacy for China. The tape continues, and EVA reveals that The Boss did not defect to the Soviet Union; rather, she was under orders to pretend to defect so she could infiltrate Volgin's ranks and find the location of the Legacy, which could be brought back to America. The final part of her mission was to sacrifice her honor and die at the hands of Snake, under the guise of a traitor, to prove the U.S.'s innocence in Volgin's nuclear attack from the beginning of the crisis. Snake is awarded the title of "Big Boss" and given the Distinguished Service Cross for his efforts by President Johnson in front of his FOX Unit and other officials; however Snake has become so distraught and demoralized after EVA's revelation that he leaves almost immediately after getting his medal, hardly acknowledging Major Zero, Para-Medic and Sigint. Later, he arrives at an anonymous grave, The Boss's, just one of thousands located in Arlington National Cemetery. Laying down The Boss's gun and a bouquet of lilies upon the nameless gravestone, he scans the endless rows before him, salutes, and sheds a single tear. In 1995, the West discovers that a weapon of mass destruction is being constructed inside an Outer Heaven, a fortified state founded by a "legendary mercenary" 200 km north of Galzburg, South Africa. The US special forces unit FOXHOUND sends top agent Gray Fox to infiltrate the fortress, assess the situation and neutralize the threat. FOXHOUND loses contact with Gray Fox a few days later, with his last transmission being "METAL GEAR..." To discover what happened to Gray Fox, FOXHOUND commander Big Boss (aka Naked Snake) sends his newest recruit, Solid Snake, into the area in an operation codenamed Intrude N313. Snake penetrates Outer Heaven's main base and takes out Metal Gear before it reaches completion. As he safely escapes the compound's basement, he is confronted by the mercenary leader of Outer Heaven, who turns out to be Big Boss. The corrupt leader reveals that he had been using his connections to steal military intelligence, establish his own mercenary force, and fund his activities. It was his aim to have Outer Heaven become the world's greatest superpower, able to bring even the West to its knees. He had the rookie Snake sent in, hoping to have him captured and feed misinformation to authorities, but had quite obviously underestimated Snake's capabilities. Having lost Metal Gear and much of his force, Big Boss seemingly starts the self-destruct sequence for the compound, and promises he will not die alone; Snake will join him. Snake defeats Big Boss in a last battle and escapes the Outer Heaven compound as it crumbles in flames behind him. A major oil crisis seriously affects the global economy in the late 1990s, with petrol deposits running out faster than previous estimates. Efforts to adopt alternative energy sources or attempts to drill for more oil fails to take up the slack. To counter the problem, Czech scientist Dr. Kio Marv bio-engineers a new species of algae, OILIX, that could produce petroleum-grade hydrocarbons with little expense and effort. He unveils the algae to the World Energy Conference in Prague and was on his way to a demonstration in the United States when he was kidnapped by soldiers from Zanzibarland, a Central Asian country established in 1997 after a successful independence war against the CIS. NATO discovers that Zanzibarland's leaders plan to hold the world hostage by controlling the supply of oil through OILIX and nuclear warheads pillaged from old stockpiles marked for dismantling in light of global efforts toward nuclear disarmament. FOXHOUND's new commander, Roy Campbell, brings Solid Snake out of retirement and sends him to Zanzibarland to rescue Dr. Marv on Christmas Eve 1999. On the course of his mission, Snake teams up with Holly White, a CIA operative posing as a journalist, and Gustava Heffner, an StB agent and Dr. Marv's bodyguard. He is also reunited with Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar, the Metal Gear inventor from Outer Heaven, who claims to have been once again kidnapped and forced to work on another Metal Gear project (named Metal Gear D) for Zanzibarland, as well as oversee mass-production of smaller, non-nuclear-equipped Metal Gear units. Snake learns from Dr. Madnar that Big Boss, Snake's former superior, survived the events of their prior encounter and now leads Zanzibarland. Snake faces off against Gray Fox in Metal Gear D and eventually destroys the mech. Both men later fight hand-to-hand in a minefield, and Snake finishes him off. As he tries to escape, Snake meets Big Boss. Having lost his equipment and with no weapons at his disposal, Snake is forced to improvise using the only items he can find, a lighter and aerosol can. Fashioning a makeshift flamethrower, Snake defeats Big Boss for the second time. Snake and Holly escape together, and they deliver the OILIX formula to Campbell. Sometime between February 21 and 27, 2005, six years after the events of Snake's last mission, a genetically enhanced, renegade special forces unit, FOXHOUND, leads an armed uprising on a remote island in Alaska's Fox Archipelago. This island, codenamed "Shadow Moses", is the site of a nuclear weapons disposal facility. The forces that seized this island, led by a mercenary known as Liquid Snake, have acquired the nuclear-capable mecha, Metal Gear REX, and are threatening the U.S government with a nuclear reprisal if they do not receive the remains of the "legendary mercenary" Big Boss within 24 hours. Infiltrating Metal Gear's hangar, Snake overhears Liquid and Ocelot preparing the launch sequence for Metal Gear REX. Thinking he is deactivating it by using the PAL card, Snake activates Metal Gear REX. Liquid then reveals his true colors, having impersonated Master Miller from the beginning of the operation. Liquid informs Snake that his entire mission was manipulated by the renegades to allow the launch of the nuclear weapon. Liquid explains that they are the product of the Les Enfants Terribles project, a government-sponsored effort to clone Big Boss, that was conducted during the 1970s. Liquid explains that Snake received all of Big Boss' dominant genes, while he received all of the recessive genes. He also reveals to Snake the government's true reason for sending him in: the reprogrammed FoxDie virus would kill all the members of FOXHOUND, allowing the government to retrieve REX undamaged. Liquid assumes control of Metal Gear REX and a battle ensues. Gray Fox suddenly appears and destroys REX's radome and dies trying to fend off the bipedal tank from Snake. Snake destroys Metal Gear REX and is challenged again by Liquid in person. He fights Liquid atop REX and defeats him after knocking him over the edge. They escape through an underground tunnel, while being chased by Liquid, in a jeep. After the two vehicles crash at the tunnel entrance, Liquid emerges and pulls a gun on Snake but suddenly dies from the FoxDie virus. Colonel Campbell, briefly ousted from command of the mission, calls off a nuclear air strike intended to obliterate the evidence of the day's events and officially declares Snake killed in action to stop the US government's search for him in the future. On August 8, 2007, Solid Snake and Otacon, now members of the non-governmental organization Philanthropy, are investigating the development of a new Metal Gear. Shortly after Snake arrives on the disguised oil tanker U.S.S. Discovery, Russian commander nationalist Sergei Gurlukovich and his group of Russian ex-military terrorists attacks the ship. During the course of the mission, Snake comes across plans for the new Metal Gear RAY, and it is discovered that Ocelot is being influenced by the late Liquid Snake, who's arm Ocelot has used to replace his own after losing it two years prior. Under Liquid's control he sinks the tanker and escapes with RAY before regaining command of his body. On April 29, 2009, Raiden is operating under a reformed FOXHOUND two years after the events aboard the tanker. He has orders to rescue hostages, including the US president, from the terrorist group Sons of Liberty (whose leader claims to be Solid Snake), backed up by the rogue anti-terror training unit, Dead Cell, who are also threatening to destroy the Big Shell clean-up facility they have seized. It is later revealed that the entire Big Shell mission was a carefully coordinated attempt to reenact the events of the Shadow Moses incident, for the purpose of creating a soldier (Raiden) on the level of Snake. Ocelot kills Fortune, before Liquid announces his plan to hunt down the Patriots based on his host's knowledge. He sets Arsenal Gear on a collision course with New York then steals the remaining RAY unit and launches it into the ocean, with Snake diving after him. Arsenal Gear crashes into downtown Manhattan, launching Raiden and Solidus onto the roof of Federal Hall. Solidus attempts to kill Raiden, intending to use Raiden's nanomachines to lead him to the Patriots, eliminate them, and form a nation of "Sons of Liberty". At this point, Raiden is contacted by another AI, introducing itself as a representative of the Patriots, who reveals that the true purpose of the simulation was to see how well they could simulate and control human behavior in order to prevent society from dumbing down due to trivial information drowning valuable knowledge and incovenient truths. Raiden is forced to fight Solidus, after the Patriots threaten to kill Olga's child and Rose if he does not cooperate. After Solidus's defeat, Snake reveals he planted a tracking device on Liquid's Metal Gear. Snake and Otacon plan to follow him, and to hunt down the Patriots, whose details were hidden in the GW computer virus disc. Raiden is finally reunited with Rose, on April 30, 2009, the anniversary of their first meeting. Five years later, the world economy relies on continuous war, fought by PMCs, which outnumber government military forces. PMC soldiers are equipped with nanomachines that enhance their abilities on the battlefield. The control network created through these nanomachines is called Sons of the Patriots (SOP), and Liquid Ocelot is preparing to hijack the system. Snake, meanwhile, is approached by his former commanding officer Roy Campbell with one last mission - to terminate Liquid. Snake accepts and is dropped into the Middle Eastern war zone where Liquid is believed to be hiding. Through the events of his mission, Snake is lead back to Shadow Moses Island. Snake infiltrates Shadow Moses Island and reaches REX's hangar only to find that the railgun has been removed and Vamp has been waiting for him, with Naomi at his side. Raiden joins Snake and kills Vamp. Naomi, revealing she is riddled with cancer and tormented by her mistakes, disables her nanomachines holding off the cancer and dies. Snake and Raiden use REX to head out of the hangar. As they emerged at the port area, Liquid arrives in Metal Gear RAY. Snake pilots REX to fight him. After both Metal Gears are destroyed and Snake incapacitated, Liquid reveals Outer Haven, a colossal submarine ready to fulfill his launch plan. Liquid orders the submarine to ram the dock Snake is on, but Raiden pushes it back. The USS Missouri (BB-63) arrives and starts firing at Outer Haven, forcing it to retreat. Aboard the Missouri, Mei Ling, as a U.S. Navy Captain, orders the battleship to intercept Outer Haven. Seizing the moment it surfaces to launch the nuke, Snake, Meryl, and Johnny board the ship via catapults. Enemy soldiers storm in, and Meryl and Johny decide to hold them back while Snake proceeds. On his way to the core, Snake is aided by Raiden. Snake traverses the last defense alone, getting weaker as he moves along. When he arrives at the core, he uses Dr. Emmerich's robot to disable the core AI with a computer virus. The virus does more than they intented due to Naomi and Sunny's hands in its creation. It not only destroys Liquid's AI core but also the Patriot system controlling the entire world. It leaves the bare necessity for the modern civilization to survive, however. The destruction of the Patriots brings the war economy to a halt, counteracts the Patriots' upcoming civilian control scheme, and causes a mental breakdown for the enemy soldiers. Snake, after passing out in the core room, awakes atop Outer Haven's tower to find Liquid. Snake and Liquid have their final mortal combat, before Snake emerges triumphant. Multiverse Timeline This world entered the Multiverse as part of the Lunar Flux event that caused the Terra Stabilization arc, where five versions of Earth suddenly appeared around the Moon. The arrival was marked by earthquakes around the world. It was being partly stabilized by The Boss, Chibiterasu, and Rayquaza, but the sheer amount of resistance they faced delayed their mision almost indefinitely. Unfortunately, the world destabilized further as the various PMCs saw the natural disasters as the opportune time to strike; most prolific being the total conquest of New York City along with the rest of America's northeastern seaboard. In the end, the world was only saved from being ripped apart by the Shy Guys. As discovered by Vindel Mauser as he began to establish as foothold in North America, the PMC group attacking the northeastern seaboard is known as Lynx Blade. Their intentions in their attack is still unknown. However, after publically absorbing Raven Sword and privately taking over Werewolf, Vindel has forced Lynx Blade into a stalemate, stopping them from advancing further inland than Washington D.C. During Vindel's war with Lynx Blade, one of his soldiers ended up locating and saving the President of the United States. With the President's backing, Raven Sword was free to move more freely against Lynx Blade, working with what little bit of military strength the United States still had after the War Economy. It was determined at the same time that Lynx Blade had gotten their hands on Arsenal Gear and were using it as a troop carrier. After a close call during an underwater battle with Arsenal Gear, Vindel acquired both the various nuclear warnheads that Arsenal Gear was carrying but access to one of the Patriot AIs as well. Arsenal Gear itself was heavily damaged and towed to a US Navy base to be repaired. Repairs are nearly finished, but recently the base has had an unknown intruder making its way towards the harbour. In Asia Egil started to use his Mechons to take over, leaving a large amount of destruction. However, he has since vanished, leaving behind ruins. Kiyuunin Satsuki forcably took over Pieuvre Armement in Europe through their nanomachines, giving her full access to the entire PMC company. Recently with the help of Vindel and Rose Shepard, Serina recently uploaded herself into a university's super computer to combat her Rampancy. She is also assisting Vindel in reactivating the Patriot AI. Regions North America With Vindel Mauser quietly taking over one PMC group before publicly taking ownership of another, Raven Sword is now leading the fight against Blade Lynx. The battle had been forced into a stalemate, with both sides climbing in technology levels at an equal rate. While the US is less than happy about the destruction of its East Coast, the President has officially backed Raven Sword, meaning that the war is not going to end any time soon. South America While largely quiet since the 1970s, rumour has it that the original PMC group started by Big Boss has started up again in the region. Multiple large mechanical objects have been seen within the Peruvian jungle, though never clearly enough to take any photos they seem to match with the ones seen back during the Peace Walker project. Any group that has gone in to investigate has yet to return. Africa Once multiverse level technology started to reach various warlords in the region, conflicts were reignited at an alarming rate. Warlords renewed their ethnic cleansing and began to proactively protect their drug and diamond trades by taking out anybody who might be a problem before they had a chance to be. The chaos has spread up and out of Africa, influencing the Middle East as well. Europe With Pieuvre Armement under new management, the region is waiting to see how things will change. In the past, PMCs had been used in Europe to control the population. While in most occasions there was minimal damage done during PMC control, there were a few instances that resulted in various levels of destruction throughout the cities. So far, Kiryuuin Satsuki hasn't made a major move since taking over. Asia The Mechons left heavy amounts of devastation in their wake, taking out the most powerful PMC in the area before vanishing without a trace. As a result, the area is left without any true military power, instead collapsing into pockets of small groups trying to become the next world leading PMC group. Little is being done to repair the damage, with the focus instead being on control. Inhabitants Notable Figures Bestiary Metal Gear - a series of bipedal tanks. They are usually armed with nuclear weapons. The destruction or deactivation of Metal Gears is a prime focus of many Metal Gear games. Arsenal Gear is one of the few Metal Gears that is not a bipedal tank. Metal Gear Mk. II and Mk. III are not true Metal Gears despite their names. Haven Troopers - AKA FROGs. An all-female unit of elite soldiers. They operate under Liquid Ocelot. They have heightened jumping abilities and are able to cling to walls. Upon death, their bodies will burn. The SOP system kept them from feeling emotions while in combat. Soldiers - Many soldiers are have nanomachines and so are linked to the SOP system, which represses emotions on the battlefield so as to make soldiers more efficient. As a consequence, soldiers affected by SOP felt less fear and remorse than normal. It allows soldiers to link, allowing them share senses and work more efficiently as a group. The nanomachines can also induce a combat high, increasing a soldier's accuracy and making his or her senses more acute. Guns are typically locked so that only those linked to SOP may use them, but "naked guns" can also be laundered and used by those not linked to SOP. Larger weapons (such as ICBMs) are not governed by SOP, restricting their use to the system controller, the AI called JD. Soldiers may be cut from SOP, keeping them from using some weapons, but also preventing them from being controlled by the government. A sudden, forced disconnect from SOP results in a massive flood of suppressed emotions, causing a variety of negative reactions that are most severe for those who were reliant on the system. In North America, most of the soldiers are either Lynx Blade, Raven Sword, or US Military. Gekkos - A walker with a mechanical head/torso and organic legs, Gekkos are mostly used in anti-personal roles. Armed with beck mounted machine guns, hand grenades, a manipulator arm that can capture or trip foes with its wire like features, and their powerful legs, Gekkos can devestate soldiers or humvees, but tend to struggle against anything more armoured. They will utilize hand grenades against hidden foes. Have a sight mounted on the head that can spin 360 degrees to track opponents, and some are rigged up to be suicide bombers. Tend to moo a lot. PMCs - Private Military Companies, now the most common source of soldiers on the battlefields. Most countries have nearly disbanded all of their own personal militaries, perfering to hire these foreign soldiers of fortune to fight their battles for them. There are several major companies, all formerly apart of Liquid Ocelots' Outer Heaven. *Praying Mantis: Based in Britian, this PMC group is willing to train state armies or supply other armies on top of their usual role of fighting other countries' wars. Often hired to fight local militas, Praying Mantis deloys a lot of Strykers, Humvees, Gekkos, and Sliders to support their troops. *Peiuvre Armement: Based in France, the Peiuvre Armement is your jack-of-all-trades PMC group. Often used against enemies that are using guerilla soldiers, Strykers, Gekkos, and Sliders are their supports of choice for their ground troops. Has been taken over by Kiryuuin Satsuki *Raven Sword: Based in United States a little outside of San Antonio, Raven Sword is the closest to thing to a police force for hire, often staying in areas for extended periods of time to stamp out rebellions. Humvees, Gekkos, and Sliders are used to keep the "peace" and go to war. Having been seen being support by off-world forces and a giant flying spaceship, the United State's President has since publicly back Vindel Mauser and Raven Sword in their fight against Lynx Blade *Werewolf: Based in Nevada, United States, this PMC group is the most high tech out of the lot. Rarely fielding soldiers, Werewolf prefers to deploy mass amounts of Gekkos and other unmanned vehicles to fight their battles. Werewolf was secretly taken over by the same man who took over Raven Sword, Vindel Mauser, but the public has no suspicions that such a feet has occured. They do have off-world technology, but their will only deploy it to defend their base. *Otselotovaya Khvatka: Based in Russia, this PMC group specializes in air force battles. They have been largely inactive even before Patriot Earth was brought into the multiverse. *Lynx Blade: Not officialy one of the PMCs from Outer Heaven, but very well organized and able to attack the moment that Patriot Earth was pulled into the multiverse, suggesting they were formed before the multiverse and making their connection to Outer Heaven a possibility. They have been focusing on the East Coast of the United States. See also External links *Metal Gear Wiki *Stabilization Thread *Vindel's Secret Base Establishment *Egil's Secret Base Establishment *Satsuki's Secret Base Establishment Category:Locations Category:Stub Category:Terra Ring